In the performance of surgery in the chest cavity, it is desirable to hold open the cavity (sometimes referred to below as the surgery cavity) for easy access to the organ or body part on which the surgery is being performed. This is especially important in the case of cardiac surgeries. An example of a surgical retractor for dissection of internal mammary artery used for such a purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,955, which is incorporated by reference.
In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,955 plural rakes which engage the body and pull open the surgery cavity are relatively fixedly positioned with respect to each other from a rod. The rod may be pulled up or let down, as may be desired. However, there is no adjustment for the rakes relative to each other and relative to the surgery cavity.
A copy of FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,955 is FIG. 1 of the instant application and is exemplary of a device that can be used to support the support plate of the present invention.
The size and shape of the body of one individual may differ substantially from that of another individual. Also, the size and shape of the opening into a surgery cavity may be different, depending on the patient and the nature of the surgery.
It is well known and appreciated that in surgical procedures, time is of the essence, and delays associated with adjustments of support equipment are unwanted. Additionally, during certain procedures, it may be desirable to impose or to change a biasing force on a body portion which is undergoing a surgical procedure or treatment. Further, it is desirable to minimize the number of personnel required to perform a surgical procedure and to minimize the tasks, such as holding a retractor, of personnel during surgical procedures.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art to provide for adjustability for the rakes and rake support structure for such surgical retractor apparatus. It also would be desirable to facilitate the positioning of a retractor apparatus relative to a body and adjustments thereof.